The Inevitable Truth
by elle4phil
Summary: a story of love, hate and sadness rated T for swearing
1. Chapter 1: Jealous Rivals

Chapter 1: Jealous rivals

"Hey, Sam wait up," it was Stuart Turner, Sam's boyfriend. "You are o.k. about me moving in aren't you, I mean, it's just, well you didn't seem so keen last week. As you said, you're more of an independent woman."

"Yeah, it's great," Sam was lying, she had never wanted Stuart moving in with her, and to be honest she was more interested in a certain DS Phil Hunter. "It basically means that we get to spend more time together," Sam gave him a quick kiss. "Anyway right now im supposed to be heading off to some pub investigating an assault on a bloke."

"With who?"

"Phil."

Stuart looked away. Ever since he had been at Sun Hill, Phil had given him a hard time. Snide comments and crude jokes at his expense had never been far away. Sam knew that Stuart hated him but somehow she couldn't just wave goodbye to one of her best and closest friends because her boyfriend couldn't cope with a few petty insults.

"Right, I'll see you later then…actually I have something for you," Stuart suddenly, without warning, grabbed Sam by the arse and kissed her, knowing that Phil was watching with complete jealousy from his car. He hugged her tightly and smirked over her shoulder at Phil. Phil retaliated by giving him the finger and mouthing 'Prick' at Stuart.

Sam walked towards the car, completely aware that Phil and Stuart had just had another of their certain 'arguments' over her. In a way she felt special to have a boyfriend and her closest friend fancying the pants off of her. Phil got into the car and slammed the door with such force that the whole car shook! Sam cautiously got into the blue BMW with him and they drove off down Goddard Street and into Canley Road.

"You know you don't have to start snogging Stuart as soon as you see me, because to be honest, as strange as it might seem, I would rather you than me."

"Awww, you jealous?" Sam inquired playfully punching him on the arm.

"Well, actually I am! I've always liked you but you have Stuart so…"

Sam looked at him in amazement. She felt strangely happy to hear those words.


	2. Chapter 2: Saying 'NO'

Chapter 2: Saying 'NO'

"You mean that? You really 'like' me, like in an 'I fancy you' kind of way?"

"Yeah. I do, I really do."

Phil leaned into Sam, going in for a kiss.

"Sorry Phil, I can't do this, not when im with Stuart. That would be harsh on him. I just can't cheat on some-one. I know you like me and I really like you back but I still care about Stuart and if you cared about me you'd understand."

Phil stared at the dash board, completely humiliated by his best friend. He had always known that he had a good relationship with Sam but right now it felt like his whole world had come crashing down around him.

_Beep. Beep. Beep_

The awkward silence around them was broken by Sam's phone beeping loudly.

"It's Stuart. I need to take this call."

Phil waved her away with his hand. Sam picked up.

"Heya! How are you? What you're in the runnings for being promoted? That's great! Yeah were on Canley Road, traffic's terrible. Lunch? What time? Okay…so the Blue Dragon at half one? Okay. Bye…what? Oh, well I've got to go. See you later."

"Phil?"

"What?"

"Stuart's just told me he loves me! This is awful!"

"Why? I thought you were happy with him? What are you on Sam; you can't have me and him so make up your bloody mind!"

Sam stared at him, shocked by what had just come out of his sexy, moist mouth.

Phil got a call; he picked up and listened, not saying anything.

"The case has already been dealt with. We both have the rest of the afternoon off"


	3. Chapter 3: Broken Happiness and Rape

Chapter 3: Broken happiness and rape

"Stuart, its Sam. We need to talk, now. Im at home, find a way to bribe the DI. Say you mother's been rushed to hospital or something."

Sam hung up. She was sitting in her living room surrounded by boxes of Stuart's stuff that she had packed up. She had decided to break up with Stuart; she liked Phil more and always had done.

Stuart came home after about ten minutes.

Looking uneasily at Sam, Stuart said, "Okay, whats going on? I come home to find all my stuff boxed up, you crying and Phil looking at me in a very strange way…"

Stuart looked at Sam.

"Please tell me you're not having an affair with _him_…"

Stuart pronounced the last word with such venom that Sam actually flinched!

"No, im not, it's just…"

"Just what Sam?"

"I just…feel happier, more relaxed when im with Phil, with you it's just not the same."

"You're breaking up with me aren't you, I knew this would happen…," Stuart sighed. "Im sorry I had to resort to this but I have to, for my sake not yours."

Stuart calmly walked over to Sam and grabbed her by the arm, keeping a firm grip, before looking her in the eyes and whispering in her ear gently…

"This never had to happen, Sam. We could have been together, been happy and got married, but no…you had to go swanning off with _Phil_ bloody_ Hunter_!"

"Stuart, please don't, don't do this to me! I'm not with Phil, im not with anyone, please…," Sam was crying into his sleeve.

Stuart hit Sam viciously in the face, bruising her jaw bone.

"Don't you ever touch me again! Now…"

Stuart tied Sam's arms up and laid her down on the floor before taking off his trousers and raping her.


	4. Chapter 4: Confiding in Phil

Chapter 4: Confiding in Phil

Sam woke up on the floor, she guessed it was about four am because her grandfather clock had just chimed four strikes. Slowly, Sam got up and walked quietly over to the small lamp on the table next to the sofa. She turned it on. Sam gasped…

Stuart was lying on the floor, asleep, with his pants around his ankles, snoring gently. Sam looked down and realised that she wasn't wearing anything aside from a bra and socks. She walked across the room, silent as a ghost, and found her mobile phone. Quickly she dialled in Phil's number. 07839500459. One ring, two rings, three rings…Phil answered.

"Yeah, Phil here, wassa matter?"

"Phil, its Sam…"

"Sam? Whats up?"

"Sorry to bother you at this hour but I have a big problem!"

"Im listening…"

"I've just woken up. Phil, Stuart raped me last night…"

The phone went dead.

Less than five minutes later Phil was stood on the doorstep, franticly rapping on the glass. Sam opened the door and Phil, without a word, rushed past her.

"Where is he?"

"Living room."

Phil slammed open the door and kicked Stuart viciously in the ribs!

"Get up you lazy bastard!"

Stuart got up slowly. Pulled his trousers up and stared Phil straight in the eyes.

"Do you want to explain to me why firstly you are in my house, and secondly why you've just kicked me?"

"One, its not your house, and two, what I want to know is why the fuck you raped Sam last night!"


	5. Chapter 5: 1 Broken Heart 2 Arrests

Chapter 5: One broken heart and two arrests

"I don't know what you're talking about Phillip."

"Don't fucking lie to me you worthless piece of shit!"

"I'm not…" Stuart began, but before he could finish his sentence Phil had walked over and punched him right in cheek. Phil kicked him in the ribs, pushing him to the floor; he kicked Stuart again in the lower back.

Sam had walked into the hallway and was already, without Phil knowing, dialling 999 for the police and an ambulance.

"Hello, I need the police and an ambulance please. It's urgent. Yeah, to 24 Canley Road, Sun Hill. Hey, its DS Sam Nixon, Sun Hill CID. I've been raped and there's an assault happening at my property!"

Meanwhile, in Sam's living room, Stuart was lying on the floor, breathing heavily.

"I always knew you were a bastard, Phil. No-matter what Sam said, I always knew you were!"

Phil got up and stood over Stuart, picking him up by the neck of his t-shirt.

"Don't you ever say her name. Do you understand me?" Stuart nodded and once again Phil punched him in the face violently.

Stuart stopped breathing for about a minute before Phil called Sam.

"Sam, he's not breathing!"

"Oh my god! Phil what have you done?" Sam bent down to give Stuart mouth to mouth. No longer had she breathed into his mouth, he started kissing her! Sam screamed and slapped him.

"You disgust me, you sack of shit!"

"That's not what you were saying the other night in bed! Remember…you were enjoying it weren't you Sam, go on, tell Phil all about the fun we had!"

Before Sam could slap him again, the paramedics and the police were bursting into the room. Stuart was being loaded onto a stretcher and…

"Phil Hunter, im arresting you on suspicion of GBH, you do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence…"


	6. Chapter 6: The Interview

Chapter 6: The Interview

"Interview commencing at 5:04 am. Officers present are DCI Jack Meadows and DI Neil Manson. Also present are suspect Phillip Hunter who, for the tape, has refused any legal representation."

"Right Phil, can you give us your version of events about what happened in the last hour at DS Samantha Nixon's house?" Phil could hear Jack talking to him but his mind was elsewhere, on Sam.

"Phil?"

"Huh? Oh right…sorry. Umm…well at about four am I was woken up by my phone ringing. It was Sam. She told me that she'd been raped by DS Turner. I went over to her property and…"

"Yes. Then what happened?" DI Manson was speaking.

"I beat him up. I punched him and kicked him, I also swore and I was verbally abusive to him. I just couldn't let him get away with it." Phil was looking at the plastic cup of water on the table, watching it, purposely trying to get Stuart out of his head by whatever means possible.

There was a knock on the door.

"For the benefit of the tape DC Walker has just entered the room…"

Kezia went over to Neil who stood up and beckoned her into a corner.

"Sir, DS Turner's woken up and is in a fit state to be interviewed."

"Okay, thanks Kezia."

Neil went over to the tape recorder. "Interview suspended at 5:16 am." He switched off the machine and left the room.

"It'll be okay Phil, we'll do our best to get you out of here."

"Thank you guv, I appreciate it a lot." Phil gave him a weak smile.


	7. Chapter 7: Stuart's version of events

Chapter 7: Stuart's version of events

At the hospital, DI Neil Manson walked down to the ward Stuart was in. He was asleep. He had been brutally beaten and I didn't take a genius who by. He had two black eyes, a gash on his lip and a vicious bruise to his jawbone.

"Hello Stuart."

Stuart opened his eyes half way. It soon became apparent that it was as far as they were willing to go at the moment.

"Im here to ask about what happened this morning at DS Nixon's house…"

He was cut off by Stuart. "I don't want to testify!"

"Stuart, you've been beaten up by Phil Hunter, you supposedly raped Sam Nixon and we need to know what really happened."

"I said I didn't want to testify. Listen to me for god's sake." Stuart didn't care anymore. He had lost everything. He had lost Sam, his dignity and his nerve. He had hit rock bottom, raping Sam – the person he was supposed to be in love with – had been a real wake-up call. He needed help.

"We need to know Stuart."

"Fine, you want the truth; I'll give you the truth! I raped Sam and I got a bit of a smack as a consequence. Happy now?"

"A bit of a smack? That's a little less than what most people would call the beating that Hunter gave you."

"Whatever! I confessed so you can fuck off now."

"You know I am trying to help."

"Yeah, well thanks but no thanks!" Having said that he rolled back over and ignored the rest of Manson's comments.

Outside, Neil made a call to Jack Meadows.

"Guv, its Neil. He's confessed. He says he doesn't want to testify against Phil so basically it's case closed. We have to release Phil on bail. Presumably he'll want to see Sam so you may as well give him the ward number and address that she's staying at. Okay, I'll talk to you later then. Bye."


	8. Chapter 8: Subtle gestures

Chapter 8: Subtle gestures

It was lunch-time by the time Phil got to the hospital that Sam was staying at. The MET had decided to keep Sam and Stuart as far away from each other as possible. Sam on one side of Sun Hill and Stuart on the other.

Phil burst through the doors of Sam's ward and ran over to her bedside. Sam looked up only to be impaled by Phil hugging her with all his might.

"Thank god you're okay!"

"Oh Sam, I thought I was going down for life. During the whole interview all I could think about was you."

"What? You've not been arrested?"

"Nope! Stuart refused to testify against me!"

"You're joking right?"

"You know me Sam I would never joke about something like this."

"I've got good news too. I've been checked over and im free to go home whenever I want."

Phil hugged Sam tightly. "That's great! You know…"

"What?"

"You can kip at my place whilst you're getting back on your feet if you want. You know as a mate I am expected to be there for you."

Sam smiled at Phil, tears brewing in her glossy eyes. "Thanks Phil that would be great. I don't know what I would do with out you!"

"Same here. Now…" Phil put on a fake over eccentric British accent. "Would one be privileged as to escort you to your mode of transportation?"

"Ever the gentleman." Sam laughed.

"May one take your hand and lead you out of this building?"

"Yeah why not."

Hand in hand they walked out of the hospital and over to Phil's car. They sat down and Phil put on the radio. They drove out of the car park and back to Phil's


	9. Chapter 9: Feelings

Chapter 9:

An hour later they got back to Phil's.

"Do you want to go for a walk? You know you, me and lunch?"

"Okay. That'll cheer me up." Sam gave Phil one of her heart-warming smiles that she knew made him go weak at the knees. "That would be wonderful."

They walked out the door and walked a few blocks to get to Sam's favourite restaurant 'The Chequers'. They ordered and the food came.

"This is lovely Phil, you've really made my day."

"That's okay. You're the most important thing in the world to me right now."

Sam grinned, Phil did like her and she was amazed. Generally speaking Sam had strong feelings for Phil, but now they were stronger than ever. She wondered if the rape incident had made her realise just how much Phil meant to her.

"How are you feeling?"

Sam was oblivious to the fact that Phil had just asked her a question until her touched her arm. Sam jumped.

"Sorry, I was just thinking and you kind of scared me."

"I can see that!"

"What do you want to do now then? Go for a walk?"

"Okay, that'd be good."

For the next four hours they trailed around London. Visiting Hyde Park, Tower Bridge, The Houses of Parliament and BBC Television Studios.

"Want to go back to mine now? It's getting late and I feel like a take-away."

Sam laughed. "Is that all you think about?"

"What?"

"Food!"

"No, I think about other things, including you."


	10. Chapter 10: Chasing Cars

Chapter 10: Chasing cars (songific)

They got back to Phil's and headed into the hallway. Phil ran into the kitchen. "Wait in the living room Sam." He quickly grabbed an indian take-away menu, two glasses and a bottle of red wine. He walked into the living room to find Sam sitting on the sofa, holding a picture of Phil and herself when the were awarded with a bottle of wine and tickets to see 'The Full Monty' for catching a criminal that the station had been after for years.

"You know, seeing this, it reminds me of how much I need you." Sam looked at Phil, smiling.

"I know. I need you too, more than anything else. Now to make the evening complete I have your favourite wine and a take-away feast."

Sam picked up the menu and grabbed the phone.

"May I ask why you have the number for this shop on speed-dial?"

"I like indian food."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sam sat on the sofa next to Phil. They were watching the usual soap crap and were getting tiresomely bored.

Sam moved closer to Phil, hoping he wouldn't notice her snuggling up to him. But he did, and in return he placed his hand discretely in her knee.

Sam turned around and looked at Phil. "Was that supposed to be un-noticeable? Because if it was you've done a pretty shitty job of doing so!"

"Sorry." Phil said, blushing.

"Don't be."

Sam tilted her head, Phil copied her. Their lips met. Phil was about to poke his tongue into her mouth but Sam beat him to it. They kissed passionately and it wasn't long before Phil was moving his hand slowly up Sam's thigh. Sam recoiled slightly. "I don't know Phil. We're going a bit quickly."

"Just say when to stop."

They started kissing again and Phil tried placing his hand on Sam's leg once more but instead of recoiling, she started undoing the buttons on his shirt. Phil reached across to Sam's waist and picked her up gently. He kicked of his shoes and carried her up the stairs. He took her into his bedroom and laid her down on his bed.

"I'm not ready for this Phil."

"Okay. We'll just lie here for a while then. No sex. Just lying on the bed sleeping."

"That'd be nice."

**Snow Patrol – Chasing Cars**

We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own  
We don't need  
Anything   
Or anyone  
If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?  
I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel  
Those three words  
Are said too much   
They're not enough  
If I lay here  
If I just lay here   
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life  
Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads  
I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own   
If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?  
Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life  
All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see  
I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all  
If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world


	11. Chapter 11: Turner's Escape

Chapter 11: Turner's Escape

Sam woke up to see Phil staring at her and fondling her shiny blonde hair.

"Morning gorgeous." Phil grinned.

"How long have you been up?"

"Not long, about ten minutes." Phil said getting up and walking over to the door. "I'll go down and make us some toast."

"Okay." Sam smiled at Phil.

Phil walked out of the room and leapt over the banister onto the stairs.

"Bloody hell Phil! Be careful. I've just got out of hospital and we don't need you going back into one.

Phil laughed and continued down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen and shoved some toast in the toaster. He turned on the radio to FOX FM. 'Smile' by Lily Allen was playing. The song finished and the presenter said something about an escaped rapist on the loose. Phil turned the radio up.

"…a rapist broke out of The John Radcliffe hospital this morning. He was being watched by a twenty-three year old guard who went to get a coffee. During his absence the suspect, Stuart Turner, ran from his cubicle and escaped out the fire escape. Sun Hill police are currently searching the area."

Sam came downstairs to find the toast burning and Phil sat on the worktop, white as a sheet.

"Phil?"

"He's escaped Sam. Stuart fucking Turner has escaped!"

"Shit!" Sam looked worriedly at Phil. "For the love of god, promise you won't leave me. We both know that I'm the first person he'll come looking for."

"I won't Sam, not in the entire world."

Sam gave him a weak smile. "Thank you."

Phil opened his arms and hugged Sam tightly.

"Its gonna be okay Sam. Its gonna be okay."


	12. Chapter 12: Daddy's come a Hunting

Chapter 12: Daddy's come a hunting

Sam and Phil were sat on the sofa, embraced in each others arms. There was a loud knock at the door.

"I'll see who it is. If it's Stuart I'll shout and you need to run upstairs and lock yourself in the bathroom."

Sam nodded and walked over to the stairs, ready for the call. Phil tip-toed over to the front door and looked through the eyeglass. Seeing it wasn't Stuart he opened the door. It was Jack.

"Phil, where's Sam."

"Guv?" Sam called out suspiciously.

"Sam, its Jack. He's here to talk." Phil called out.

Sam walked over to the door and gave Jack a brief hug.

"I just came over to check you were all right. I'll be off now. You know…just checking up, seeing you're okay."

"Okay. See you later Guv."

Phil shut the door and walked over to Sam. He kissed her briefly on the lips.

A door slammed somewhere upstairs.

"What the fuck was that Phil?"

Phil was already creeping up the stairs…

"Phil what the hell do you think you're doing? We need to call SO19 for backup!"

"I don't give a shit!"

There were footsteps on the landing…Phil paused.

"If it is him I reckon we should sit on the sofa and pretend we don't know he's here."

Sam nodded. They walked over to the sofa and sat down. Phil held Sam's hand as the footsteps trickled down the stairs.

"Im scared." Sam said and Phil held her tightly, pulling her towards him.


	13. Chapter 13: Confrontation

Chapter 13: Confrontation

Stuart reached the bottom of the staircase and peeked around the door into the kitchen. He was carrying a flick knife!

"Where are you?" He called out.

He walked into the hallway and through the door of the living room. He caught sight of Sam and Phil cuddling on the sofa. The same sofa that he and Sam had made love on only a week beforehand.

"Hello Spew." Phil said in a sarcastic voice. "You know with your stealth skills im surprised that you passed your sergeants exams. We heard you coming from a mile away."

"Shut your mouth Hunter!" Stuart spat, his voice full of hatred.

"Or what? You'll knife me?" Phil shouted loudly. "Don't play games Spew, I've seen your little pocket knife. Do you honestly think you're even gonna get close enough to stab me?"

"I wasn't going for you." Stuart said quietly staring at Sam. Imagining every possible way to inflict as much pain as necessary on her tiny, fragile body. "You know if you hadn't finished with me this wouldn't have happened. We would still be going strong."

"No Stuart. We wouldn't, we couldn't. I liked Phil. More than I ever liked you."

"Liar! Just because you couldn't keep you hands of his dick!"

"Excuse me! Why don't you just suck my cock you piece of mother-fucking shit?" Phil screamed at him.

"No thanks. Sam's gob's probably been on it so…it's a no im afraid."

"FOR GOD'S SAKE! SHUT UP!"

Stuart and Phil both looked at Sam, then each other. Stuart ran forward and head butted Phil right in the forehead. Sam shrieked. Phil grabbed hold of Stuart's throat and slammed him up against the wall, not caring about the knife.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN OR I WILL KILL YOU DO YOU UNDERSTAND YOU WORTHLESS ARSEWIPE!" With that Phil dragged him out of the house and threw him out onto the street.

"Now why don't just get lost!" With that Phil slammed the door on him.


	14. Chapter 14: Relief and Sex

Chapter 14: Relief and Sex

"Oh my god Phil. You could have died!"

"Ah. But I didn't did I?"

Sam pulled him closer to her and his lips captured hers.

"Give me five minutes." Phil said breaking out of her grip and walking out to the kitchen. Sam stared after him, watching his arse move in time with the rest of his body.

Phil walked back into the room clutching a bottle of vodka, a six-pack of coke and two glasses. He poured them each a glass and he downed his in one gulp. Sam copied him. More and more glasses were poured out and each time they got even more drunk and flirty.

"Do you know how much I wanted to snog your face off when Stuart was here?" Phil slurred, grinning at Sam. Staring down her top and wanting her so badly. All he needed now was the word 'GO!'

"Well, we can make up for lost time now!" She smirked gazing into his puppy-dog eyes. Phil was glad, he had got his wish.

Phil held her waist and he leaned in to her. His tongue entered her mouth. He rested one hand on her hip, the other caressing her silky hair. He walked her back so she was pinned up against the wall. Sam responded by un-tucking his shirt and sliding her hands up against his warm chest. Phil's hands brushed over her arse and up her back, un-clipping her bra. Her hands came out of his shirt and started on his jeans…

Phil woke up, it was 3am and it was pitch black. He felt himself across the room and found a light. He was stunned by what he saw…Sam was lying naked, spread-eagled, on the floor, she was surrounded by Coke cans and a bottle of Smirnoff Ice Vodka. On the ground behind the bottle of Vodka was a few empty condom wrappers…Phil didn't need to be a genius to know what had happened last night, even though he couldn't remember much, he still remembered going all the way with Sam.


End file.
